The Line Begins To Blur
by The-QueenOfSpaades
Summary: AU - Severus est un grand dramaturge Anglais de l'époque Elizabethienne. Le jour de son anniversaire, il reçoit pour 'cadeau' d'une ancienne amie, mourante, son magnifique fils de 16 ans, Harry. Il doit alors prendre soin de lui.


La première fois que je publie sur le fandom Harry Potter. Je dois avoué que j'ai beaucoup de projets de fictions Snarry en cours, mais celui là m'est venu si facilement, à cause de tout le théâtre que je lis en ce moment, que j'ai voulu le poster. Ce que je fais là est tellement éloigné de mes habitudes, je me surprends moi-même. Désolée pour ce 'style' étrange, beaucoup de dialogues et de vocabulaire emprunter à mes auteurs préférés du moment, Shakespeare, Wilde et Racine (le personnage de Severus Snape est inspiré par ceux là!). Enfin, rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Pour l'instant, le rating est de T, mais je pense, me connaissant, et compte tenu de l'époque, qu'il va rapidement passé à M.

* * *

><p>Sa muse, Lily, s'en était allé avec un autre il y a tant d'années de cela, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant amoureux, pour la première fois. Il avait tant écrit pour elle dans son humble innocence, de celui qui lit pour la première fois des sentiments et veut les décrire à son tour. Pourtant, grâce à la haine crée par cette femme avec son départ, des pièces grandioses furent écrites. Severus Tobias Snape fut élevé au plus haut rang qu'un dramaturge ne peut espérer, il était devenu l'un des favoris de la reine. Malheureusement, atteignant ses 28 ans, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, une magnifique demeure, un titre, des pièces joués partout dans le pays et même partout sur le vieux continent, une admiration et un amour de la part de toute la population, mais il n'avait plus aucune joie à écrire. Cela faisait bientôt 1 ans qu'il n'avait rien écrit de nouveau. Il ressortait ses premiers écrits retravaillé, ou des comédies commandées, mais rien qui ne soit réellement inspiré.<p>

Le jour de son anniversaire, il le passait avec quelques-uns de ses comédiens préférés à profiter de nombreux plaisirs qui pourraient lui couter sa bonne réputation. C'est au moment où l'un d'eux, l'un des plus jeunes, celui qui jouait bon nombres de rôles féminins et qui était l'un des plus beau garçons de sa troupe, allait l'entrainer dans un endroit plus secret de la demeure de Sir Snape qu'apparue une femme amené par son domestique. Elle était richement vêtu, plus vieille que Severus, et semblait très fatigué, mais même sous le poids de tout cela, elle restait belle, fraichement maquillée, et reconnaissable aux yeux de l'homme. Celui-ci s'immobilisa en la voyant, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, s'était comme évaporé et il retrouvait tout la clarté de sa vision habituelle.

-Lily ? Est-ce bien toi ?

-Severus tu me reconnais donc… Mais oui c'est bien moi.

-Quel vent t'amène ici ? Après m'avoir abandonné il y a tant d'année, plus de 15 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !, pour un idiot, plus riche que moi peut-être, mais sans conteste un idiot. Pensais tu que j'aurais envie de te revoir, alors que tu as brisé mon cœur d'enfant ? Tu as brisé ce cœur, et depuis je ne suis plus capable d'aimer. N'as-tu point entendu au moins une mes pièces ? Elles faisaient souvent référence à toi, à l'époque. Et pourtant tu te tiens devant moi…

Alors que des murmures traversaient les hommes présents dans la salle, et que le jeune homme qui attendait le dramaturge commençait à s'impatienter, la colère de ce dernier montait.

-Suffit ! Sortez tous de là ! Si cette femme est venue me voir après tant d'années, je vais attendre explication, mais je ne veux pas entendre vos paroles fourbes quand aura lieu cette conversation. Car de plus, je sais que vous allez en parler à n'importe qui et révéler ce qui se sera dit.

L'audience sorti, et ne laissa que la femme et le maitre des lieux.

-Severus, je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait endurer à ton cœur, mais je te demande quand même pardon. Non pas pour moi, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais pour mon fils… Tu sais, j'aurais dû t'écouter, mais à l'époque, je n'étais qu'une jeune fille qui rêvait d'amour, j'avais 17 ans et toi seulement 12… James était plus âgé et prêt à me dire mes louanges d'un air connaisseur. Il était beau, et cela m'a trahi. Il s'est avéré être un homme exécrable, et m'a battu longuement mon fils et moi. Aujourd'hui, il est mort, la maladie l'a emporté. Cependant, je n'en suis pas satisfaite, la vengeance a un gout particulièrement amère, car le destin, cruel, a décidé de me faire payer moi aussi, j'ai contracté sa maladie. Elle est incurable, et je vais bientôt m'en aller, laisser se monde, mais aussi laisser un fils, un jeune fils de 16 ans. Il est beau, tellement beau, tu n'auras jamais vu tel beauté. De plus il est un grand admirateur de tes œuvres mon tendre Severus…

- Que veux-tu me dire par là ? Tu viens me voir après tant de temps, simplement pour essayer de reveiller en moi un amour mort il y a tant d'années au part avant, pour que je prenne en charge ton fils, car ton mari et toi, ont quittés ce monde ? Tu essayes de m'amadouer en parlant de son visage et de son esprit qui tendant vers ce que j'aime. Mais n'as-tu pas, songé, rien qu'une seconde, que cet enfant n'est que le fruit d'une union que j'ai haïe toute ma vie durant ? Que les pièces qu'il aime, ne sont en fait qu'une façon de déclarer ma haine envers toi et les tiens ? Serais tu devenu stupide, après tant d'années, pour croire que je pourrais te pardonner, parce que tu te montres sur ton lit de mort, alors que tu n'as rien fais au part avant pour que nos chemins se croisent plus tôt ? Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à ça.

- Oh Severus, je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Après que mon méfait soit accompli et que la réalité m'avait frappé, je n'osais retourner chercher ton amitié, ça n'aurait été que rendre les coups plus douloureux… Mais tu sais, le jeune homme qui te tenait pas la main, il était absolument exquis ! Eh bien mon Harry, il est encore plus beau, plus raffiné, plus flamboyant encore ! Il est la plus extraordinaire personne que je connaisse.

-Tu le vois avec les yeux d'une mère, chacune te dira que son enfant le plus laid et stupide, est le plus beau et le plus intelligent. Cesse de m'importuner maintenant, je veux finir de fêter mon anniversaire.

-Et si je t'offrais Harry comme cadeau ? Tu en feras tout ce que tu veux, je te demande juste de le garder sous ton toit, de le nourrir, et de le protégé contre l'extérieur, c'est un garçon si doux…

-J'en ferais ce que je veux, mais sous ces conditions ? Ce n'est pas réellement comme je le désire… Si je voulais m'en débarrasser dans quelque rituel païen pour me faire venir la chance, je n'en aurais pas le pouvoir, car je dois le protéger !

-Hélas, Severus, je te pris, je me mets à genoux, et te supplies de bien vouloir m'aider… Il a mes yeux ! Je me souviens que tu les aimais tant… S'il te plait, accepte-le sous ton aile. Je n'ai plus de famille… Et tu sais très bien qu'on lui laisse assez d'argent pour que ne gaspille pas un seul sous pour mon fils.

-Tu deviens incohérente. Pour notre ancienne amitié, je consens à prendre ton fils comme… apprentis. Il fera tout ce que je lui demanderais, et je le garderais dans ma demeure. Je m'occuperais de lui, ça me fera une nouvelle distraction. J'avais pensé à prendre un quelconque animal, mais là, l'idée d'un nouveau jeune homme dans mon manoir semble bien plus prometteuse.

- Oh dieu ! Par le christ ! Mon ami, je te remercie, tu es le sauveur de mon fils ! Grâce à toi mon âme s'en ira en paix. Viens, viens vite ! Je connais un notaire qui va nous faire les papiers !

-Je… te suis Lily.

L'homme se maudissait d'avoir accepté, mais la beauté était sa faiblesse. La beauté des gens, était l'Art le plus incontestable au monde. Ses pièces ne valaient rien, si les jeunes femmes n'étaient interprétées par de magnifiques jeunes hommes qui puissent reproduire la beauté pour laquelle les stupides hommes tombaient. Il suivit donc son ancienne amie chez ce notaire. Une voiture luxueuse les amena au centre de Londres, alors que lui vivait en périphérie, dans le calme de la campagne. Bien qu'il ait des appartements dans le centre de la ville, il préférait la nature. C'est donc au bout du voyage, pendant lequel la femme faisait les louanges de son sauveur, que tous deux arrivèrent chez le notaire.  
>Là-bas, les attendait un vieil homme avec un postiche et un jeune homme. Si c'était bien le fils de Lily, il se damnerait pour l'avoir près de lui et n'hésitait plus une seule seconde à accepter la demande de la femme. Severus n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat irradié d'aucune autre personne. Tout en ce jeune homme était délicieux. Ses lèvres roses, qui semblait vouloir attirer les baisers les moins chastes, les grands yeux émeraudes captivant, encore plus que ceux de Lily, un corps ceint par de magnifiques vêtements, mais bien moins beaux que le corps en lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher ses yeux. Surtout quand un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres.<p>

-Oh vous êtes Sir. Snape, c'est bien cela ? Je suis Harry Potter et je suis absolument ravi que vous ayez accepté de venir, même en ces funestes circonstances… Je ne sais point si mère vous l'a dit, mais je suis un très grand adorateur de votre travail ! Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mère me lisait chacun de vos mots avec une telle émotion, que plus tard, je les ai lu moi-même, par plus d'une fois… Je suis sous le charme de chacune de vos phrases, chacune des tournures que vous employez… Au dieu, je m'emporte. Nous sommes ici pour une affaire grave, peut être pourrons nous discuter de tout cela quand notre destin sera lié ?

-Bien entendu Mr. Potter. Je serais comblé d'écouter votre adulation. Nous aurons tout le temps dans l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce sera quand vous voudrez Sir. Snape… Je pense que je suis bientôt, tout à vous.

Le regard que soutenait ce jeune homme semblait bien moins innocent que ses traits parfait. Severus senti son corps tout entiers se prendre de chaleur, sous les mots de son vis-à-vis. Cela était-il possible ? Qu'un enfant fasse de telles offres à un homme comme lui ? Il semblait si pur, que le sens qu'y voyait l'écrivain ne devait sortir que de son imagination pervertie.  
>Au lieu de se plonger plus longtemps dans les yeux d'Harry, ou dans ses pensées, il s'assit devant les documents présentés par le notaire, Lily avait déjà signé, et semblait soulagée. Cela enlevait quelque peu le poids des années de son visage.<p>

-De l'argent te sera versé pour que tu puisses subvenir aux besoins qu'Harry nécessitera. Tu devras le garder toujours près de toi, comme ton propre fils, et lui donner une bonne éducation, mais surtout veillé à sa bonne santé, vie et vertu jusqu'à qu'il soit un adulte, à ses 18 ans, cela veut dire dans deux ans. En contre parti, il t'appartiendra, pas vraiment comme un esclave du temps des Athéniens, mais comme un fils dévoué et aimant, qui écoute toujours sa figure paternel. De plus je ne pense pas qu'on doive forcer Harry à quoi que ce soit envers toi… Il a tant d'admiration pour toi ! tellement !

Severus regarda une dernière fois Harry, puis hocha la tête et signa les papiers tendus par le plus vieux. Il observa de nouveau le garçon, il affichait cette fois une mine triste.

-Je crois que l'acte final de la tragédie grec de ma vie a sonné… La mort du père, puis bientôt celle de la mère. Le destin serait-il assez cruel pour vous enlever dès la pose de la signature ? Ne voulez-vous pas attendre un peu, avant de prendre le poison qui va, pour toujours vous enlevez à moi ? Alors que le bonheur de trouver le maitre dont j'ai toujours rêvé est en dilemme avec la tristesse de vous quitter, je suis réduit en chagrin.

-Tu sais très bien que je souffre, mon fils. Je ne veux pas mourir dans les mêmes conditions que ton père, je veux partir en paix.

-Soit… Embrassez-moi, du moins, pour me dire au revoir.

Les deux se serrèrent dans les bras, c'était une vision émouvante, aussi émouvante que les paroles du jeune homme. Sir Snape sentait en lui l'excitation de l'écriture monter en lui. Il s'imaginait assez bien à ce moment précis, reprendre des faits de l'histoire très ancienne, qui fascine tellement par ses personnages forts et vertueux, pour en faire une magnifique tragédie, comme celle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Mais avec plus d'amour interdit, car sans cet amour, à quoi servirait le théâtre !

-Je crois que la prochaine fois que je vous verrez mère, je serais en larme, et vous ne serez plus qu'un corps sans âme. Car celle-ci aura pu enfin rejoindre le paradis.

-Tu crois vraiment que ta vieille mère mérite le paradis ? Elle a fait tant de mal autours d'elle, que le destin l'a puni très durement par cette maladie.

-Mère, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus bonnes que je connaisse. Comment pouvez-vous mériter votre triste sort ? Qu'avez-vous accomplis de mal et que vous ne m'ayez jamais dit ? Serais-ce là un de vos secrets qui vous a tant tourmenté par le passé?

-C'est bien cela mon fils… Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis que pècheresse. Je fus attiré par la beauté plutôt que par les sentiments pures, par la flatterie vaine plutôt que par des paroles véritables, par la rapidité d'une amourette plutôt que l'attente et le bonheur qu'un un amour fort aurait pu m'apporter. Et par ces choix, j'ai brisé le pauvre cœur de mon cher, cher ami Severus présent ici… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais chacune des phrases écrites dans ses pièces si belles et si tragique n'était adressé qu'a moi, toute cette peine, toute cette haine… Je te demande encore une fois pardon mon tendre ami, et à toi aussi mon fils, pour t'avoir caché tout cela…

-Mère, pourquoi m'avoir caché tout cela? Je me sens confus... Je crois que je ferais bien de finir de payer la dette que ma mère envers vous Sir. Snape… Je ne mérite pas même pas d'être reçu dans les termes du contrat !

-Vous n'avez rien avoir avec cette histoire jeune homme. Et je suis content de vous prendre avec moi. Si vous avez quelconque connaissance en lettre, peut être pourrez-vous m'aidez dans mes pièces, maintenant que je dois vous traitez comme mien. Malheureusement le devoir m'appel ce soir, une horde de jeunes hommes ivres sont laissés libres dans ma propriété, je n'ai aucune confiance en cela.

-Mon fils, dès ce soir ira avec vous. Je veux en finir au plus vite de cette vie… Je vous dis donc adieu cher amis, et à toi mon fils. Perpétue notre nom avec fierté.

Sous les regards des trois hommes présents dans la pièce, Lily parti, avec un faible sourire sur le visage. L'attention des plus âgés se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait vouloir affichait un air fort et digne, pourtant on pouvait facilement lire que des larmes allaient de nouveau couler sur ces joues pleines de jeunesse.

-Ne nous attardons pas ici, prenez les valises que j'ai vu vous attendre devant la porte, et partons. Surtout, ne laisser pas la tristesse vous accabler aux yeux de tous, attendez d'être dans la sécurité du nouveau lit que je vous fournirez après le court trajet jusqu'à ma résidence.

-Oui monsieur. Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez accepté alors que ce passé commun n'aurait dû vous poussez qu'à me détruire. Si vous voulez le faire, je serais enclin au châtiment de votre âme, quel qu'il soit. Pour purger les crimes de mère, qu'elle s'en aille réellement en paix.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs, se rapprocha du plus jeune et saisi son visage entre ses mains, et fixait son regard aux sien.

-Comment pourrait-on corriger quelque chose d'aussi beau, sans avoir peur de l'abimer. Sachez Mr. Potter, que je ne suis pas un homme violent, dans tous les sens du terme, que ce soit pour les douleurs de l'esprit ou les douleurs du corps. Et de plus, vous m'avez était en quelque sorte… offert pour mon anniversaire, et je n'aime vraiment pas abimer ce qui est à moi.

-Je vous en remercie humblement, et je ferais tout pour être un bon présent. Mais n'espérez pas grand-chose de moi alors que la douleur de cette mort m'accable. Je vous demande pardon pour cela. Pourtant je dois vraiment vous le dire. J'ai perdu un père dur, mais non moins un père, il y a un an, à peine, et depuis quelques mois déjà, je m'attends à la mort de ma tendre mère. Même si c'était tout prévu, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où je pouvais voir son visage vivre, ses sourires fleurir, et ses pleures se perdent…

-Jeune Harry, sachez que moi aussi je suis durement touché par cette mort. Je m'oblige à rester stoïque pour le moment, mais je le suis au plus profond de mon être. C'est dans cet esprit que je ferais de mon devoir de vous aider à traverser cette passe difficile.

-Encore une fois, merci.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et en prenant les quelques 5 valises du jeunes homme, se mirent en route grâce à une voiture qui attendait non loin et qui n'attendait que des passagers alors que les cheveux s'abreuvaient. Le chemin du retour vers le manoir du Sir Snape se fit en silence, Harry fixait le paysage avec tristesse et l'homme le fixait lui, étudiant les traits de son visage, imaginant mille et une héroïnes pour quelques nouvelles tragédies amoureuses. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir trouvé un accessoire qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir vivant à nouveau grâce à son art. Cependant, il se souvient tout à coup de sa petite fête qui avait lieu il y a peine quelques heures. Se demandant si les invités étaient parties ou bien plutôt rester à festoyer sans lui, il repensa tout à coup à son favoris. La beauté d'Harry venait d'éclipsé celle de l'angélique Draco dans l'esprit de Severus. Mais il préférait attendre avant de faire d'hâtives conclusions sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comparé. Arrivant devant sa demeure, le maitre des lieux appela à l'aide son domestique pour porter les bagages du jeune homme dans une chambre, très près de la sienne, pour garder un œil sur lui.

-Sir. Snape, puis je vous faire une demande exceptionnelle ? Elle ne résulte que de mon malheur soudain, elle ne sera pas réitérée sur simple coup de tête.

-Je verrais ce que je peux en faire, mais allez-y, demandez.

-Puis-je passer la nuit avec vous ? Non pas partager votre lit, mais simplement être non loin, pour être rassuré par quelconque présence durant la nuit.

Bien que Severus détestait partager son lit ou sa chambre avec un inconnu, il avait un fort désir d'accédé à la demande du jeune homme, car elle semblait si alléchante. La beauté du jeune homme pourrait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi, il était sous un charme maléfique, car jamais il n'avait été autant empoisonné par un visage. Même celui de son favoris semblait commun dans son esprit, quand il placé son regard dans celui de l'autre.

-Hé bien ! Comment pourrai-je refuser quelque chose à un pauvre orphelin ? Ne vous moquer pas de moi plus longtemps, je vous prendrais dans mon lit et vous bercerait jusqu'à l'aurore. Ma peine est grande aussi, si nous pouvions ainsi nous débarrasser de cette douleur plus rapidement l'un avec l'autre, alors tous ses poèmes d'amitié d'autres âges seraient avérés.

-Est-ce que toutes ces pièces étaient réellement pour elle ? Est-ce que celle de votre œuvre la plus connu, la belle rousse qui fut piégé par le diable lui-même pour devenir la princesse des enfers du cœur d'un autre, n'était en fait que des personnages pour représenter ma mère, mon père et vous ? L'aimiez-vous autant que chacun des héros qui se tuer, ou qui tuer l'autre homme ?

-Je l'aime ainsi… Ne serai-ce plus ! Car dans certaines scènes de notre vie, il est impossible de les décrire avec des mots, ils ne seraient pas assez forts pour certains sentiments…

-Vous parlez si bien, je n'ose croire que certaines formulations vous résistent !

-Allons-nous couchez, je n'aime pas parler comme ça, au milieu de mon hall.

Harry fit un léger sourire à l'homme et le suivit à travers l'immense manoir. Ils arrivèrent à la suite de nombreux couloirs et d'un escalier à la chambre du maitre du manoir. Contrairement à toutes les attentes du tout-juste orphelin, il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Un autre jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux blonds, comme il n'en avait jamais vu, un visage aux traits les plus fins avec un air des plus aristocratiques, et un corps blanc, qui était à moitié caché sous les draps en soie du lit.

-Severus… Je vous ai attendu toute l'après-midi, en espérant vous faire un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, et vous, ou étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? A la recherche d'une prostituée ? Je pensais vraiment être sous vos grâces… On dirait que vous préférez les garçons des bas quartiers plutôt que de profiter de vos magnifiques acteurs, à votre disposition, et totalement fous de vous. Je prends cela comme une insulte personnelle. Mon père en entendra parler.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Ce jeune homme est le fils de la femme qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Je suis maintenant son gardien, il n'a rien avoir avec quelconque prostitution. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé m'attendre comme cela… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es depuis toujours sous mes grâces mon beau Draco. Mais ce soir je ne peux pas t'accorder de temps. La pauvre femme s'est donné la mort pour ne plus souffrir de la maladie, nous sommes tous deux sous le coup du chagrin. Une nuit de calme serait désirée.

-C'est pour ça que vous venez dans votre chambre ?

-Je lui fais visiter. Maintenant, veux-tu bien qu'on parle de tout cela demain soir, devant un bon diné, a tête reposée ?

-Je… D'accord Severus.

Le blond se leva avec grâce du lit, et sans rien cacher de sa nudité, car il n'y avait dans son anatomie entière rien de quoi avoir honte, il se rhabilla dans de très riches habilles. Avançant vers la sortie, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard mauvais vers le brun et de s'approcher de Severus et doucement se rapprocher de ses lèvres, puis poser les siennes dessus. Pendant une trentaine de secondes, il l'embrassa sensuellement, finalement il s'éloigna un court instant et déposa un dernier baiser.  
>Sir Snape portait un sourire sur ses lèvres, en voyant deux exquis jeunes hommes, en un regard se battre pour lui, car il avait vu Harry fulminait à côté de lui, il avait compris qu'il lui plaisait et que la vue du baiser l'avait rendu jaloux. Sa vie allait devenir enfin aussi intéressante que ses pièces, si il continuer un peu à jouer entre les deux avant de vouez une allégeance à l'un ou à l'autre. Et de toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il faire ça ?<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si je vais continuez à poster, donc si cela vous à plu, j'aimerais le savoir, de façon à poursuivre. Merci si vous avez pris la peine de lire.<p> 


End file.
